


Amnesia: Two

by jeaniusbell



Series: Amnesia [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was just a high school football player, Harry was classified as a 'hipster' or something, and they just...kind of...fall in love.</p><p>This is the prequel part of my series "Amnesia".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia: Two

A year before everything went wrong, they were just two teenagers figuring out what love was. Maybe they knew what it was, but all they really knew was that they were falling in love every day. Harry would fall in love with Niall, and he could not believe that someone like Niall would like him – even after half a year of dating. Niall could not believe it himself, mostly because he could not ask for anyone more perfect than Harry Styles.

“I love you,” There were no more hesitations, Harry knew he loved Niall, and Niall knew he felt the same.

“I love you too,” And that’s all it takes before they burst into their own little world of giggles. They would usually be sitting on a couch, whether it be at Harry’s or Niall’s place, and they would always be cuddling.

“Ugh, you two are too cute.” Louis would always whine, if Harry was Niall’s. Louis had his own rules, and one of them was obviously not knocking. He does not know how many times he has walked into Niall’s place, and saw Niall and Harry just gazing at each other – literally _just_ gazing.

“Is that an offensive?” Harry asked, turning towards Louis. Ever since he has been dating Niall, he found himself growing closer to Louis. They weren’t best friends, but he was kind of a close friend now.

“Nah, it’s a compliment.” Louis shrugged, sitting on a couch closest to the door he came through, while Niall and Harry were on a separate couch.

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, turning his head towards Niall to smile again. Harry does not know what it is, but he would find himself looking at Niall a whole lot. Niall did not care though, he felt himself looking at Harry with the same gaze.

“Ugh, can I puke.” Louis joked, as the couple tore their gaze from each other to look towards the friend they keep forgetting is there.

“Sorry,” Niall said, and his cheeks were now pink. Harry bit his lip, holding a giggle to himself. _He is cute_ , Harry thought as he stared at Niall.

“Niall, you’re such a blusher.” Louis joked, as he saw his friend’s pink cheeks. Louis was laughing, and Harry joined him too. Harry no longer could hold in his giggle.

“Stop laughing.” Niall commanded, with a small pout. His cheeks were still pink, and only got pinker as he heard the two laughs.

“Fine,” Harry mumbled, “As long as I get a kiss.” Now Harry was being cheeky, and Niall was used to it now. He would noticed Harry was awkward and shy, or confident and cheeky. He loved both sides really. 

“Fine,” Niall said, with a sarcastic sigh. He leaned towards Harry, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. When he pulled away, he had a playful smirk, and giggled at his boyfriend’s pout.

“That’s not a kiss.” Harry said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. Niall  bit his lip, as much as he loved kissing Harry, he didn’t want to make his best friend uncomfortable.

“Not now Harry.” Niall mumbled, still biting his lip. “I don’t want to make Louis uncomfortable…” Niall whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry felt the shivers, which was weird, because he always thought breath was meant to be warm. Maybe it’s just the thought of Niall being _so_ close.

“Fine.” Harry said, sitting up straight, before cuddling Niall to his side. Harry loved being so tall. Because Niall was shorter and Harry felt like he had more control when they cuddled.

“I guess I should just go,” Louis said, before mumbling, “I should really just call before I come…”

“See you Lou, love you!” Niall yelled, as he saw his best friend awkwardly wave. Niall had a bright smile on his face, even though he felt bad that his best friend left because of them. 

“He’s gone,” Harry said cheekily, as he pulled Niall towards him again. Niall giggled, as Harry pulled him closer. “I can kiss you now, right?” Harry murmured quietly.

Niall nodded, and before he could say something, Harry kissed him. Niall sighed happily. Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry gladly wrapped his arms around Niall’s back to pull him closer. 

Niall pulled away, and rested his forehead on Harry’s forehead. “As much as I love kissing you beau, I should probably go to football practice soon.” Niall murmured, and Harry has sighed.

“I know, I sometimes wish we both weren’t busy all the time.” Harry mumbled, running his fingers along Niall’s jawline. 

“You, busy?” Niall questioned with a raised brow. “Yeah right, you do nothing…” Niall teased.

“I do too do things.” Harry said grumpily, “I… Er… I… Never mind, I take pictures at least.” Harry grumbled. 

“Hey, that’s an idea. You can come to practice and take pictures, it’d be fun.” Niall mentioned, as he jumped excitedly on the couch. “It’d be fun. I could talk to you when I am not running around. Plus, you get to get actions shots.” Niall mentioned.

“Now that you mention it, our school paper wants more pictures of the sports teams…” Harry said, “Sure, I’ll do it.” Harry said. 

“Okay, well you should go home, get your camera, and meet me at practice.” Niall said, suddenly pushing Harry out his door. Harry stumbled outside, as Niall handed him his shoes and his coat.

“Whoa, can I at least–,” Harry said before Niall kissed Harry quickly, yet with an immense amount of passion. 

Harry pouted, as Niall closed the door. Harry did not question why Niall was pushing him out the door, but he assumed it was because practice was soon.

* * *

Later, when Harry arrived at practice, he saw Niall, but he was not using his football uniform. Not that he was complaining, Niall was dressed up – as in a suit. Harry has never seen Niall in a suit, unless they were going away for a tournament, and had a reason to dress up.

Harry titled his head, “Niall…?” Harry said, as he let his camera fall down, the camera strap saving it from breaking. “Why are you…? Err… You look handsome.” Harry was stumbling on his words, not believing that his boyfriend, star football player, was currently standing in front of him in a suit – instead of running around on the field. 

“I may or may have not asked coach for one practice off and said it was fine. He said sometimes he wishes he could do date nights with his wife too.” Niall said, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Niall’s cheeks were also tinted pink, as he thought about the date he planned.

“Okay, Mr. Football star, where is my boyfriend taking me tonight?” Harry asked, with a smile on his face. 

“Well… I wanted to be cheesy tonight. I made a reservation for us at a restaurant… If that’s okay with you.” Niall said, “I also decided that maybe…we could do karaoke afterwards. I love your voice.” Niall blushed, as he suggested karaoke. He didn’t like singing all the time, but his parents always told him he had a good voice.

“Sure, sounds like a plan.” Harry said, grabbing Niall’s hand slowly. 

* * *

 

After their romantic dinner – or at least what wasn’t Niall burping or farting occasionally. Harry didn’t mind, because other than that, Niall was telling him the cheesiest things. He could still feel the blush when he thought of the quotes Niall remembered from some of the most romantic stories he’s heard or seen. 

Now they were at a local place that had karaoke. Niall smiled as Harry picked a song. Niall stood there, as Harry turned towards him with a small smile on his face.

“What song is this?” Niall whispered, and Harry just smiled.

“You’ll see.” Harry mumbled, as a familiar beat came on.

Niall smiled, because this is the first song he has heard Harry sing. Harry started the song, and Niall wish he could just awkwardly stand there and let Harry sing alone, but he remembered promising to sing too.

Niall smiled at Harry, before singing the next line.

That’s all Niall remembers clearly about his night, just staring at his boyfriend, while they sang one of Niall’s new favourite songs.

* * *

That’s everything needed to explain the love of two, almost, polar opposites. That’s all Harry has to remember now, and that’s why Harry cries happy tears instead of sad ones.


End file.
